


Sanders Sides Smut Book

by lem0n_wat3r



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, Husbands, M/M, Multi, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lem0n_wat3r/pseuds/lem0n_wat3r
Summary: Includes drabbles, one-shots, and ficlets. Maybe two-shots.There's never enough sub patton, so this book is mostly that! If I see a request I really like though, I will add some other sub!sides.





	1. Royality: Just Married

"Ahn- fuck!"  
  
Roman purred, nipping at the freckled neck. Three fingers were buried deep within Pattons nice plush ass, spreading, prepping. Pattons skin was soft, every inch covered with freckles. The stood out especially whenever Roman would spank him, appearing dark brown against red skin. Patton was soft and chubby, with full hips and thick thighs. He was the cutest little thing, Roman just wanted to absolutely ravage the perfect body.  
  
He removed his fingers, hands settling on Pattons hips. Pattons eyes were glazed over, wild curls framing his face perfectly, giving him the innocent look. Roman smirked, kissing his nose.  
  
"Relax, doll." He cooed, before letting him sink onto his cock. Patton arched, a strangled whine ripping out of his throat, eyes squeezing shut. Roman moaned lowly. Fuck, Patton was so tight around him. Patton wiggled a little when he bottomed out, moaning.  
  
Roman removed his hands, leaning back and smirking. "Show me what you can do, baby." He cooed, watching as Pattons face flushed.  
  
Pattons hands braced against Roman's chest, and he raised his ass a little, before sliding back down his (now) husbands thick cock. He whimpered, shaking, nails digging into Roman's skin. Roman groaned lowly, watching through hooded eyes.  
  
Patton wiggled a little bit more, before starting to ride him with vigor, the sound of their skin slapping filling the air, along with Pattons gasps and cries of pleasure.  
  
Roman smirked. He planned on making this a long night.


	2. Third wheeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others are dating and Pat's a bit (a lot) left in the dark.

Patton curled up in the loveseat, eyes glued to the television screen. Even as Roman and Virgil made quite a lot of noise in the room down the hall, even as Dee and Logan made out on the couch behind him.   
  
This was supposed to be a movie night. He wasn't supposed to be third wheeling.   
  
He cringed when Logan let out a loud whimper behind him, turning around and fixing the two with a stern glare.   
  
"This is movie night. Not date night." He said bitterly, trying not to let his irritation show through his voice. Logan immediately shied away, attempting to push Dee away. Dee wasn't having it, narrowing his eyes at Patton, who just stared back. "We are dating. We can do what we want."   
  
Patton just giggled sweetly, getting on his nerves even more. "I know, silly! Just have sex in your bedroom, okay kiddo? I don't wanna clean up your mess." He cooed in a mock-father like tone.   
  
He turned back to the movie, relaxing slightly.   
  
Apparently, Dee didn't get the point. He continued to quietly kiss Logan, nuzzling him and nipping at his neck softly. In no time, Logan was on Dees lap, back pressed against his chest, Dees hands between his thighs. Logan was too far gone to care.  
  
The tv suddenly turned off, startling them both into silence. Patton stood up calmly, back still turned to them. Then, he started to giggle.   
  
"P-Patton?" Logan stammered, concerned. Pattons shoulders shook with the force of his laughs.   
  
"You guys just can't keep your hands off each other. You've been going on double dates, practically every day." Patton said softly. The two tensed, and Patton turned to look at them. He smiled, a bit too wide.   
  
"You didn't think I'd notice, huh? Bet you think I'm dumb."   
  
"Patton, no, we didn't tell you because we knew it'd hurt your feelings and-"   
  
"My feelings are pretty hurt right now, Lo." Patton interrupted quietly. "They have been for a while. You need to pay attention to friendships as much as romantic relationships."   
  
Logan bit his lip, unsure of what to say. He hadn't been expecting Patton to speak up, though he should have.   
  
  
"I can see I'm not wanted here, anymore." Patton said. Dee stood up, gently moving Logan off his lap.   
  
"Patton-"   
  
"Morality, kiddo. My name is morality."   
  
  
And with that, he sank out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not reread, it's late. Pls tell me about any typos-
> 
>  
> 
> You can go ahead and send some requests. Stay fresh, my dudes


	3. Switched

This was not what Patton was expecting.   
  
He was usually the one to take charge, seeing as the others quite like it. Even Logan liked it. That's how it's been for the past few years, and he was thinking that's how it would always be.  
  
Yet here he is. His arms held behind his back by Logans hands, being fucked hard by said man. He was moaning and whimpering as loud as he could with Virgils cock in his mouth, Roman's hand stroking up and down his back, making him shiver and tremble.  
  
He suddenly gasped for air as Virgil pulled out, his tongue poking past his lips and mouth open as he panted hard. Warmth suddenly exploded on his face, making him moan loudly and shut his eyes. Roman suddenly kissed him, the taste of Virgils cum in their mouths.   
  
Patton jolted as he prostate was rammed into, thick thighs shaking and trembling. He whined as Logan gasped and came into him, warmth dripping down his legs when Logan pulled out.   
  
Roman smirked.   
  
"My turn."

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if there's any typos 
> 
>  
> 
> Got a request? You can go ahead and submit em, but I can't guarantee I'll get to it. Hope you enjoy ☆


End file.
